1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety rail and, more particular, to a foldable safety rail.
2. Description of the Related Art
A safety rail is usually mounted on a wall that is located at a site, such as the underground passage, the subway train or the like, so that a user's one hand can hold the safety rail to obtain a support efficiently. A conventional safety rail comprises two fixing seats attachable to the wall, and a substantially U-shaped support arm mounted on the two fixing seats. Thus, the user can hold the support arm to obtain a support. However, the conventional safety rail is fixed on the wall, so that the conventional safety rail cannot be folded when not in use, thereby occupying a larger space of storage.